


Holding

by robofennec



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bladder Control, Bondage, Colors, Dom BH, Fetish, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Piss, piss drinking, sub Flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robofennec/pseuds/robofennec
Summary: Just a self indulgent drabble about bladder control.





	Holding

"Black Hat, please. Please let me go."

"No."

Flug was naked, tied to a chair with his hands behind it and a spreader bar between his legs. A cock ring was tight around his dick.

Black Hat had been slowly giving him water for the past hour, and the need to pee was becoming excruciating. A noticeable bulge protruded from his belly and Black Hat, the evil being he was, kept lightly pressing on it.

"Please, please, please," Flug kept begging.

"Ten more minutes."

"I can't do it," Flug whimpered, and started to cry.

They'd discussed this beforehand, of course. And it wasn't like they hadn't done similar things before; this was just the most intense.

"Color?" Black Hat asked as he pressed down on Flug's bladder.

"Um, yellow," Flug said through the haze of the terrible need to pee.

"I'll stop pressing then," Black Hat cooed soothingly.

"Thank you," Flug sobbed.

Ten minutes passed by ever so slowly.

"Green," Flug said after a little while.

"Good boy," Black Hat replied. "Are you ready, baby?"

"Yes, yes, so ready, please," Flug begged, squirming as much as he could in his seat.

Black Hat got on his knees in front of Flug and clicked open the cock ring. Piss immediately started streaming, no, rushing from the tip of Flug's dick, and Black Hat managed to catch every drop in his mouth, getting closer as the steam lightened to a trickle.

God, it was so good.

"Thank you," Flug whined after a few minutes. Black Hat was panting almost as hard as he was.

"I'm done," Flug said after he could breathe right again. That was their code phrase for the end of their session.

"Okay," Black Hat replied, ignoring the bulge in his pants. He knew Flug was too overwhelmed right now.

"Would you like a bath?"

"Yes, please."

Black Hat untied Flug's hands and unlatched the cuffs on the spreader bar, leaving the man free. Unexpectedly, he hugged Black Hat.

"Thank you for indulging me," Flug whispered.

"Of course. Anything for you," Black Hat purred back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like an aftercare scene!


End file.
